thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyena
Hyenas are animals that appear in The Lion King franchise. Information The spotted hyena hunts often. They rarely scavenge and thieve, but when they do, they track the progress of vultures to their next feast. They will even dine on insects if the chance arises. Appearance Both males and females have tawny pelts, with slighter or significantly darker spots which litter their necks, backs, and limbs. Real spotted hyenas are a sandy color with lighter undersides, leg insides, and feet, with dark brown spots and tail tips. The muzzle of a spotted hyena is dark-colored, as are their ears, which are dish-like and significantly spaced apart. The spotted hyena's power lies in its head and neck, and it has one of the nastiest bites in the animal kingdom, its teeth easily shearing through bone. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this animal makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes hyenas, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands * The Lion Guard: Friends Reunited * The Lion Guard: The Rise of Janja * The Lion Guard: Questioning Tradition * The Lion Guard: Finding Guidance * The Lion Guard: Sisi Ni Sawa * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Twiga * The Lion Guard: Defending Pula * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting Clea * The Lion Guard: Protecting Kambuni * The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuri * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Helping Gumba * The Lion Guard: Protecting Makini * The Lion Guard: Helping Willow * The Lion Guard: Helping Bupu * The Lion Guard: Saving the King *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzuri *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: Helping Chama *The Lion Guard: Helping Ajabu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nzee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muhanga and Muhangus *The Lion Guard: Helping Nyuni *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tamaa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mosi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kia *The Lion Guard: Protecting Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Midnight *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zazu *The Lion Guard: Helping Maple *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zuzu *The Lion Guard: Defeating Janja *The Lion Guard: Protecting Uroho *The Lion Guard: Defending A Grandmother *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwizi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Nefu *The Lion Guard: Helping Mwevi *The Lion Guard: Helping Kongwe *The Lion Guard: Protecting Boma *The Lion Guard: Helping Sarafina *The Lion Guard: Helping Raksha *The Lion Guard: Helping Ayla *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ushari *The Lion Guard: Helping Naanda *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kula *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hadithi *The Lion Guard: Helping Bemba *The Lion Guard: Saving A Friend *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kovu *The Lion Guard: Helping Basi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kata *The Lion Guard: Defending Swala *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zito *The Lion Guard: Helping Rafiki *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kopa *The Lion Guard: Protecting Chumvi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Maya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ogopa *The Lion Guard: Helping Mbeya *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kora *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jelani *The Lion Guard: Protecting Johari *The Lion Guard: Protecting Tumbili *The Lion Guard: Helping Belee *The Lion Guard: Protecting Denahi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Haya *The Lion Guard: Helping Sitka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Thurston *The Lion Guard: Protecting Zigo *The Lion Guard: Defending Boboka *The Lion Guard: Protecting Dalila *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kenai *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mjomba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Rock *The Lion Guard: Visiting Broken Rock *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kuchimba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Karibu *The Lion Guard: Protecting Sukari *The Lion Guard: Defeating An Enemy *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jahuni *The Lion Guard: Helping Masikio *The Lion Guard: Protecting Medova *The Lion Guard: Protecting Juhudi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Biba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kwashi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ona *The Lion Guard: A Unique Friendship *The Lion Guard: Defending A Friend *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kesho *The Lion Guard: Return to Broken Rock * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns *The Lion Guard: Saving Juhudi *The Path of Honor *Return To Pride Rock *Like Water and Rain *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *The Guard * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *The Lion King: Simba's Kingdom *The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga *The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands *The Lion King: The Legend of Simba *The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew *The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal *The Lion Guard: Thurston's Mate *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *The Lion King VI: The Great Pride Migration *The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping *Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale *The Lion Guard: Dawn of a New Guard *The Lion Guard: The Deal *The Aftermath *The Sad Hyena *To Save A Princess *Alpenglow *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help *Falling Star *The Hidden Enemies *Danger Approaches *The Lion Guard: Protecting Boboka *The Dark Times *Malai, Kopio & Kisabi's Story *Lion Guard: Return of Hakimu *A Call From the Outlands *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands *Lion Guard: War Without Borders *Visions of The Past *A Hyena's Tale *The Lion Guard: New Beginning *The Lion King (Luxlenchner) *Pride Rock Chronicles *Tales of the Pride Lands Hyenas on the Wiki All hyenas on the wiki can be found here. Trivia *Originally, Scar's henchmen were going to be Cape dogs. They were later replaced by spotted hyenas. *Though hyenas make noises similar to those of dogs in The Lion King franchise(with their exception of their laughter and voices), hyenas are actually more closely related to cats than dogs. *In reality, female hyenas are the leaders of their clans, but in The Lion Guard, a male named Janja is the leader of his clan. Additionally, a male hyena from a German audiobook, Fisi, is the leader of his. Gallery Category:Animals Category:Hyenas